Forum:I think I may have set some sort of new record ...
For worst loot haul ever. I've just completed playthrough 1 of both BL & DLC3, and Playthrough 2 of BL with my new Hunter build, and I've never had such poor loot. Not one Hellfire; two mediocre Volcanos (both Level 34); 2 fairly ordinary Firehawks, neither with a decent scope; only two Defilers, and only one of them with a scope, and I didn't get that till after Old Haven in playthrough 2 - I had to do it with a Vitriolic Equalizer from DLC3, for chrissake! I found one or two other legendaries, mainly weapon types that were no use to me, and I did find a good Level 48 Scoped Hornet which got me through the Crimson Fastness stage very nicely, but all in all it's been hard going. Thank God for Trespass, or the Eridian Promontory would have been damn near impossible. Admittedly I probably didn't do as much farming as I have in earlier builds, and I only completed the core story line missions in playthrough two, but I did at least ten Armory runs in DLC3, and I farmed the Salt Flats, The Back Door, & Crimson Fastness a few times in Playthrough 2. It got to be that every time I'd open a chest I'd be staring at two white rarity combat rifles or another white rarity launcher - it got very depressing. There hasn't been some sort of automatic program update that has reduced quality of loot, has there? Or have I just been really unlucky? Outbackyak 08:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Personally i think its no newhaven farming... you dont notice all the great stuff you get from there till they took that away.Veggienater 09:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm playing through again as a Hunter too. Bout half way through playthrough one. No loot worth picking up yet. Opened a red chest last night, and it had nothing in it but a single crappy repeater. I think the game hates me. This is why a workbench would be nice, and also why I have WillowTree.. I like to pretend there's a workbench and swap parts onto found guns. Keeps the game moving once you've done your first char, farmed til you dropped, and started a new one. Plus there's no screwing around with guns that ought to have scopes lacking them. Although, making a Skullmasher with no scope and pretending it's a really slow shotgun it kinda funny... WhackyGordon 11:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) The red chest on the cliff where you do "Product Recall" will always contain a single, terrible repeater. I assume that's what you opened. -- 11:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) @ Claptrap - I've had the experience of getting a single, terrible repeater in other red chests too - not on this build, but playing as a Soldier. It was in the chest that's on top of the first building in the Headstone Mine (the one that you can only get to by jumping from the area above it near the building where you kill Sledge). I'm pretty sure I've had the single crap repeater in other chests as well. @ Veggienator - you're right about the lack of Newhaven red chests - it's where I got many of my best weapons in earlier playthroughs before the patch. When I got to Newhaven I'd always do about twenty consecutive runs before starting any of the missions; I guess that's why they patched it, it was just too easy to farm since there are no enemies. Best farming now IMO is the Crimson Fastness - there's always five red chests, it's fairly quick, and sometimes the Badass Lance drop decent weapons too. Salt Flats is good too - six red chests (or eight if you are prepared to keep on killing Baron Flynt) but you have to kill a lot of Lance under Thor to get three of them so it's time consuming. @ WhackyGordon - do you mean that you just take weapons that you've found and improve them in Willowtree? You don't construct them from scratch? That's actually a rather neat idea - I've constructed maxed-out versions of guns (oh, and I admit it - I made an Anarchy Serpens too, to my shame LOL) but it seemed like cheating and spoiled the collecting aspects of the game that I enjoy so much; but fine-tuning a gun you've found by adding a scope or improving accuracy, that seems more in the spirit of the game. I agree with you that a workbench would be nice - swap parts from guns you've found to make one killer gun (maybe it would have to only use parts from the same weapon manufacturer, and you shouldn't be able to swap parts between weapon types - no chucking a launcher barrel on a revolver). You could have another NPC like Marcus and Scooter, only for building guns - take three revolvers into his shop, tell him what you want - the scope off this, the barrel off that, the accessory off this, etc. I see him as a little wizened balding guy with fine fingers and a New Jersey accent. He'd push his glasses up onto his head, say something like "Hmm, tricky, but I can see how it could be done; call back tomorrow and I'll have it ready for you; but first you need to do me a favour ...". You go off and complete a side mission he gives you (without those guns) and then pick up the scoped Jakobs Unforgiven Masher you've always wanted, for a hefty fee - a lot more than it would cost to buy it in a vendor (custom work always costs, and it would make money worth something again in the game). I figure you'd only be able to do it occasionally - he wouldn't be open all the time (maybe every 5 missions or so). I think it would work, and it would add another aspect to the game. Outbackyak 13:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : ^^ EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS. : NOW. : This is the PERFECT way of running a workbench. : It is NOT an in game WT, unlike the noobs who can't use WT want. And you need to work for it! That's nice too. : And the not open all the time thing is good too. So you can't get an All5 weapon set quickly. : Outbackyak is the winner of the workbench idea. 11:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ^^ Well, thank you! Glad you like it.--Outbackyak 12:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I have found the same problem with my new build, i think that was part of the pacth to make the game more challenging. I thought the farming was part of the fun though. I only got the patch and Knoxx about a month and a half ago so i have been playing knoxx with old builds with awsome weapons from newhaven before the patch. My new build is finding not too much as well. As for that NPC workbench idea,I like that, I have though up several ways that might work but never that way and I got to say that might be the best idea ive come across so far making it an integral part of the game instead of some kind of an after thought or just a menu screen.I dont like the every five missions part but im sure some other way could be done to make it work... like the vendors where you have only a certain amount of time to visit the NPC then you have to wait a time till he opens again...that would be sweet. thats an idea to send to GEAR BOX...Veggienater 14:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Money is already worthless, any any form of valuables or currency that will ever be introduced is going to be farmed to worthlessness as well. Look at what happened to Crawmerax and pearlescents. 14:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You couldnt eliminate farming from the game altogether because that part of the fun at certain points imo. But if they made new things like SDU or that NPC workbench idea cost tons of money and you had to spend alot of it and you couldnt farm directly for them( like you can for a weapon) it would make farming not only necessary but fun again imo. Not to mention that if you were putting up two of three weapons in the work bench you would lose one or two of them in creating the new one and wouldnt gain any money from themVeggienater 15:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) @Nagamarky: agreed, money is already worthless; it's only in the very early stages of a playthrough that you ever have to think about your budget. And that's my point (and Veggienater's): make the NPC workbench expensive enough and you'd have to start picking up everything and selling it so that you have enough to pay his outrageous fees. I never bother picking up a weapon now unless I think I'll actually use it (or occasionally if it is a really unusual weapon I'll pick it up just so I can say I've had one - I picked up an HX 540 Burning Wildcat with 133 dam, 65.2 acc, 12.5 RoF, x4 Incendiary; it still sucked, like all Wildcats, but it's the best Wildcat I've ever seen). They could even make it that the fees were linked to how much money you had - maybe 95% of your total worth. You'd have to really want the gun for the fees to be worthwhile, and you'd be starting from scratch again, money-wise. It would add an edge to your decision - do you want this gun enough to risk not being able to afford to buy something from the Vendor? What if that perfect Defiler comes up, and you've just blown all your cash on a worse one? The whole money thing is one of the worst handled sections of the game, and this might fix that issue. Outbackyak 15:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I want wirkbench cuz u shuldrt has to wait to got a god wepin. I haz a lvl 11 huntr an I hasnot finded 1 gud wepin yet. Wut wuld be col is if u culd take any posin wepin an a 6shottr an mix them on a wirkbench to make U a defiler. Y du u hav 2 wait so long 2 get 1? @ Are you on something? NO I NOT ON SUMTING!! I want a WIRKBENCH!!! Findin nu gunz is the WURST part of the game. Y shuld I has 2 farm 4 ever jus 2 got a gud gun!?!?!? I want it NAO!!! @yak Actually no, with the money cap as it is now, stuff can only be worth a maximum of 10mil. Considering most weapons, even loot, sell for above a million, and good weapons sell for above four, you'd just need to finish one engagement to gather enough loot. 16:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) @Nagy: you're right. They'd need to do some major modifications to the money system to make my idea work. @ Whatever you're on - I'll pass. But seriously, I know you are trying to make a point, but your not going about it very well. You clearly don't like the idea of a workbench. Well, that's your prerogative, but if you want to argue against the idea please do us all the courtesy of doing so in something other than faux gibberish. For me, finding new guns is the BEST part of the game - I am by nature a horder and collector. BL lets that part of me run riot at minimal expense (unlike my collection of basses, guitars, fishing rods, reels, and lures which keeps me poor). I'm also a maker & creator; if BL2 had a feature that let me make or modify guns legitimately as part of the game (not modding with Willowtree), that would add to my pleasure. Tell us what your reasons are for disliking the idea, or just go away. And since this started with me complaining about awful loot and how I hadn't found any Hellfires: I've just done my first Knoxx run in playthrough 2, and I found, not, 1, not 2, not 3 but 4 Hellfires!!!! Admittedly all level 48, and 2 of them were thumpers, but the loot was fabulously good. I don't think I've ever seen so many Orange guns in any of my hundreds of Knoxx runs ( I wish I'd counted them), I picked up some really nice Purple snipers, SMGs and revolvers, as well as a good six-shot Defiler with a reasonable scope, a much better shield and a couple of better Class Mods. All together now: "It's Like Christmas!" Outbackyak 18:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Upon review, that is some artful trolling. Who was asking what a troll was the other day? Textbook example. Some people do it really well though.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I just read the main post and if it makes you feel any better, with my original soldier, I didn't find ANY legendaries until AFTER playthrough two. P.S. I got Internet up at the cabin, So I can still post on here over vacation! I have played each class and I see a pattern you should recieve two rare weapons or three in playthrough one (for my soilder a double thanatos in the weapon vendor in old haven and a hard volcano in the descent's main room red chest (played split with my brother who uses a hunter gave him the volcano he kicked ass with it). Playthrough two will start giving rares but no garuntees of a useful one (all rares seemed to benefit my brother). Finally at 61 I can't move for legandaries and I own three pearlescent items (Riot Jackal, steel undertaker and a alacatrious rose). Hold up a second. Can't the New-U station charge well over 10mil with its 7% charge? If that's so, the steeper charge proposed by Yak (95% of your cash) seems much more doable, provided that some cap was added to it so that it wouldn't be exactly like the New-U stations (in other words, you can keep using it indefinitely without getting any more money). Of course, this brings the money cap back into question again somewhat, but what if it was 95 or 99% of your money, yet could only be open when you had over ten billion dollars on your person? Naturally, the game knows how much money you have, as it can subtract 7% of it, but it would need to display the exact amount. Anyways, in summary, I think a percentage-based price could work, albeit with some tweaks to both the system and the game itself. -- 18:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the money issue is very poorly handled, but simply charging an exorbitant amount of money (even if you needed to have near max money, as claptrap proposed) would be pointless; give me a couple hours at crawmerax and I've made just that much money back. I think a mission of some sort would be good; I'm not going to come up with an example because I can't think of something good, but a large sum of money and a mission would be a little more fair, if still a bit unbalanced. Soy the Stig 18:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) @Outbackyak - yeah, I do build from scratch occasionally, but only on my Soldier, which I leveled legit to 61. I mainly use him for experimentation, as I recently modded his Destroyer and Rakk Hive to be reactivated. The rest of my characters, I generally take into WT at level 25 and clean up scopes and maybe barrels. I usually mod my bank too, although I never really make use of it. I don't hoard. I don't even pick up most of the guns I see. Spent too long farming with an undersized backpack with my Soldier. Sick of juggling my inventory. Oh, and when I do mod from scratch, or play with silly prefixes, I usually just drop the gun and quit (I only play offline when I'm modding) It's not that I'm particularly ethical or anything - I just don't generally feel like spending forever playing with the gearcalc, and I got a set of perfect legit drops duped a while back, and I don't feel any need to replace them. Well, unless I eventually find something else that's as good, but not duped. And the guns I do make aren't necessarily designed to be over powered. I just sometimes get my giggles off stuff like a Butcher with "Rage Rage" for a title.. Take that, Sledge lol WhackyGordon 19:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) @ WhackyGordon- that is similar to what I do, I keep all my constructed guns as close to the known drops as possible, my constructed serpens I use has exactly the same stats as the level 61 on the page, only its prefix is slightly off. I do collect certain guns, like butchers because they are hilarious. I resorted to constructing guns because I didn't want to spend all my time farming crawmerax. When I construct guns, I try to balance them out, my burning anaconda has a clip of two, a low ROF, but does tremendous damage for an elemental revolver. Oh, just a quick question, does the Hyperion Nemesis have some of the red chrome on it, in addition to its stone color? Firesteel7 19:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I dont think they intended for the game to be farmed, I think they just didnt have time to make all the necessary fine ajustments the game needed and just went with what was working after the overhual of the grafics. Even if they did intend for farm to occur i dont think they tought it would be done to the extent it has in this game, with that being said Outbacks idea would give an actual purpose to farming rather than just to find a certain gun/guns and give a reason to use all that money and give the people that like moddind their game a reason to keep it in game and not interfeir with other peoples ability to play the game wether it was intentional or not. I think it would make the most people happy, the modders get what they want and the purists can still play their way at the same time..Will this stop the people that are making game breakers(anti life coms, rose omegas, guns that freeze the game in one shot) no, not unless they encript the game code but there would probably be fewer of those people and they would be easier to identify and deal withVeggienater 19:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, and I'd quit modding if they gave us a workbench. As far as the extreme mods go, instead of patching it, maybe they could just set up some sort of detection that gives you a prompt when they try to join your game (or when you join theirs) letting you know there's hax about, and letting you choose to kick/quit before an interaction is possible. It might seems a little soft, given that as much work coding could make a patch and fix it completely, but every patch eventually gets figured out and loopholes get found. By letting it happen but being aware of it, Gearbox could make everyone happy, and reduce the probability that someone will find a loophole and exploit it at the expense of others. WhackyGordon 19:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Heres my take on modding. Back in the day i used game genie and game shark to adjust the game to my liking but you couldnt go online back then, it didnt exist like it does now and if i had willow tree i might fool around withit for shits and giggles but i wouldnt bring that stuff online with me. Mainly because i dont like playing online, i like just doing my own thing and not worrying about everthing else. But even if i did play online i would be considerate enough to leave that stuff for my time and not interfeir with others ability to play. Now the proliferation of modding shows that alot of people like the idea of ajusting the game to their playstyle, Which means an ingame workbench/gumsmithNPC would offer people the option of using it or not using it and there could be some sence of harmony in the playing of the game because it would be intended in the use of the game and not an " invasion of hackers " as some see it..Veggienater 21:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Enchanting in the Elder Scrolls series was sweet. And not cheating. I can mod Oblivion if I want to, but I haven't bothered, because I can enchant. WhackyGordon 03:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok anwser to the OP i had about the same luck as you in the vanilla game, i had very good luck with the Devlopers Cheat in Rust commons west i read on here that the loot is not good after PT 1, that is not true, i still am using guns i found in that chest, and i have a level 60 Roland, and full access to the first farmory mission, still have been unable to replace my cyclops and invader sniper, the white rarity drops are killin me too, espically from bosses, on PT 2 skagzilla dropped 4 blr repeaters, and that was my best drop, that is why i have not even bother to kill crabby, he will just drop, repeaters and carnages. Xbox GT SinsterNobody @-- Sinster -- Thats not true , Craw drops lots of really good stuff all the time and the more people that fight him the better the loot gets. I think that you mentioned somewhere else you have a brother, if you both took him on together you would get better loot. You may not get pearls but lots of good oranges and purples all over the place. at least in my experienceVeggienater 11:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) @ Sinster - that's been my experience too ^^. I farm Craw with 2 Sirens and a Hunter on LAN game on my PC. 2 of them are just dummies sitting at the bottom of the elevator while I kill Craw with the other Siren. I use +2 Find Rare Items class mods on each character - I don't know if they work, but they can't hurt. Craw always drops lots of Oranges and good purples, and once you get good at it it is far quicker than doing the Farmory. I've only got one Cyan shield and one Cyan pistol, but I've upgraded almost every weapon I use over the ones I got from the Farmory. The only advantage of the Farmory is that you can get Level 61 weapons there, while Craw maxes out at Level 60, but I did dozens and dozens of farmory runs before I got my first Ogre, and it was pretty ordinary; I've had at least 20 Ogres from Craw and I've now got a Level 60 AR590 Pearl Ogre, 336 dam, 91.3 acc, 12.5 RoF, with a the good zoom. The damn thing is technically perfect - straight 5s in GearCalc. I could farm the Armory for years trying to find a Level 61 version - all for an extra 6 damage LOL. I've got a Draco that's just as good - again, the only ones I got from the Armory were very ordinary. It's got to the stage now where I just go - oh another Ogre - and sell it straight to Marcus. The only thing I'm looking for now is a better 2 shot Defiler with a really good scope and barrel 5, and Cyan items - I really want a Serpens. Give Craw a go with your brother and you will find the gear you need if you kill him often enough - umm, Craw that is, not your brother! Outbackyak 15:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC)